Leaks
A leak, not to be confused with Link, is when people have problems with their water pipes. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Leaks Fake Leaks People think some leaks are real because they're polite or know everything about the game or are just a sheet of characters, but most people know otherwise. Gematsu Leak The Great Gematsu Leak of '014 was when a huge pipe right below America burst open, causing America to leak through it. It was assumed that She-Hulk was responsible. The pollution leaked into the ocean where many Pale Tunas were killed. America was destroyed, as the Chorus Men sang their last song. Since no one liked America anyway, everyone else says that the leak is a coincidence, but some people think that it's actually a conspiracy by Soviet Russia meant to take America out of the picture. People are using Google Chrom to research, looking at several co-ordinates like X and Y. Major LeakCategory:Terminology When Ashley was revealed as an Assist Trophy, this guy said that his sink had sprung a major leak and everyone would keep talking about it for days. The ESRB Leak A huge leak started in the ESRB, flooding out all of their technology and photographs. The Tower of Smash (Leak) It was revealed that Sakurai, prior to his death, was actually working in a tower on making an ultimate weapon to take over the world with Smash Bros. Fortunately, a leak prevented that, and the entire tower sunk and became the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Super Smash Bros. 4 Amiibo leak It first started when the Amiibo were added in Nintendo's CPSIA website thingy there are 4 Amiibo added, all related to smash bros (Bayo was the first to be announced, and Cloud has not been announced yet), many believed that the 4th amiibo was a new character, others stated that it may be a alternate costume like r.o.b's Famicom color Amiibo... ...But when Fire emblem echoes started to leak early, hackers has found files from a female Corrin Amiibo and she was hacked into the game, this was too salty for the smash bros fans and they went angry about this replaced bayonetta's bayonetta 1 costume amiibo, they later revealed that there will be amiibo of alternate costumes for the last three dlc characters, the 4th one is unknown as of now. Smash Switch Leaks Vergeben Leaks Claiming he has multiple sources, Vergeben has stated the following characters will be playable: *Ridley *Ice Climbers *Simon Belmont *Snake He's also mentioned that Minecraft content will be in the game in some way, shape, or form and that there will be no cuts. After Smash Ultimate was announced to have these all of these characters returning and introduced to us to Ridely and Daisy, Vergeben later said in gamefaqs to wait for a while for other newcomers like Simon to be announced, he also claims that there will be at least 6 unannounced fighters are coming soon in the game, which he doesn't know all 6 of fighters. Later, Vergeben posted a topic that Isabelle are going to be in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable (either as a echo or a unique fighter) and everyone was surprised after so many fake leaks of her. E3 4chan leak E3 4chan leak contains misinformation (Lucas as a clone of Ness, Inkling's final smash is the squid sisters and etc.), leading many to think this leak is a fake. August Direct Leak This is the earliest and most obscured (not anymore!) of all GameFAQs Ultimate leaks, it was known that Loz18 posted it and he also leaked info about ultimate's E3 info in a different topic. The Direct will take a look on the menu of Ultimate from the title screen to the options menu, but he has some info about modes. *Tournament Mode, a unspecific mode (Possibly Classic Mode), and All-Star Mode (with almost no info) are coming back. *A all-new mode will be the primary way to unlock fighters. This was later shown in a different topic, but Andree123 speculated that Lloyd Irving will likely be in the Direct although everyone ignored him because this will never happen. Imgur Leak When the Imgur leak(heroes vs villains) popped up the majority of fans deemed it as fake. One brave soldier named '''KingIceSonic' went around and put together evidence to prove that it was real(Like linking the Vergeben leak with the imgur leak). After that everyone was hyoe for the leak and it turned out to be true'' Anyway, the Imgur leak (which at this moment is not remotely credible) can be found here and states the following: "Ice Climbers Mimikyu Elma Chorus Kids Takamaru Dixie Kong Wolf Ridley K. Rool Medusa Porky Minch (in spider mech) Samurai Goroh Simon Belmont Sora Geno & Mallow (team) Snake Heroes vs Villains theme is intentional, it'll make more sense at E3" It's probably fake, but hey, if it's right, all hail KingIceSonic. And now it's all but been confirmed that it's fake. A Square Enix translator said not everyone on the list will be in the game. But let's be honest, the Chorus Kids alone made its lack of validity pretty obvious. Codename Leak The FAKE Codename leak was posted on 4chan and then it was spread around 4chan and effecting other sites including GameFAQs and states the following names. *"King" and "Ponytail" will be revealed on a July Mini Direct. *"Old Man" will be revealed at EVO 2018. *"Archer" will be revealed at a direct in September. *"Warrior" and "Secretary" will be revealed at a October Direct focused on Smash Ultimate. *Mech will be revealed in a surprise character announcement at November. *"Rhythm", "Folklore", "Doll", and "Prime Ribs" will get trailers soon after launch. It was fake and that didn't happened and even the 4chan Funky Leak that said there was a direct that was supposed to happen in July 22, but it didn't. Category:Leaks Category:Spooky Category:Go back to Tumblr Category:Go back to Reddit Category:Go back to NeoGAF